Outfits
Outfits Outfits are the guilds or clans of Planetside 2. Outfits range from squad sized to fielding multiple platoons worth of players. Larger outfits are typically driving forces behind shifts in continental territory control and are considered to epitomise the Planetside 2 motto: Size. Always. Matters. Why you should join an outfit: Planetside 2 is a team-based game. This means that most of the features and "fun" of the game will not be achieved without being part of a team. Just trying to join a squad in-game is not always promising since many squads are disfunctional and without communication. An outfit allows you to have a group of players you can always run with so your only focus will be killing the enemy. Choosing an outfit: Many outfits have different objectives. For example, the Vanu outfit The Ents is just a congregation of players who look to play together whenever they are online without a certain goal. On the other hand, the New Conglomerate outfit 666 Devil Dogs have organized subgroups within their outfit and have planned operations. Most outfits will have a combination of these so looking at their website is a good place to start before joining. If you can't find an outfit for your server and faction: As new servers are added with the growth of Planetside 2, new outfits will have to be formed on those servers. If you can not find any outfits on the internet, go ahead and use /yell in game and look for an outfit. Features of an outfit: Outfits have ranks for outfit members that are separate from the ingame ranks. These are by default: Recruit, Private, Member, Officer, and Leader. Each rank gives outfit members different permissions for organizing the outfit. Outfit badges, specialized decals for outfit members, are expected to make a comeback from Planetside 1 but have not yet been implemented. More outfit specific items will be sure to come in the future. Below is a compiled list of outfits operating in Planetside 2. Active Members are based on ingame outfit members. If you would like to add your outfit to this page, then use the edit feature to do so. Add your outfit to the top of the list, and when outfit information is updated move the outfit to the top of the list. This allows an easy indicator of activity in the outfits. NOTE: The flags represent the language of the outfit and not necesarily the country. US West Connery Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US West Genudine Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US West Helios Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US West Outfits with unknown server Terran Republic New Conglomerate US East Mattherson Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US East Waterson Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US East Soltech Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US East Outfits with unkown server Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Crue US East Jaeger Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Woodman Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Miller Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Cobalt Terran Republic Vanu Sovereignty EU Lithcorp Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Mallory New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Ceres New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Outfits with unknown servers Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty AU Briggs Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Clan Category:Guild Category:Mechanics